Standoffs exist to create space between two objects. They are typically not designed as structural or high strength fasteners. There are many derivatives of standoffs including plastic-snapping pieces, male-female threaded fasteners, surface mounting, broaching, flaring and even clinching fasteners. A relatively hard base is intrinsic to the clinching process. Clinch-type standoffs are produced by a machine process which is fairly slow and costly. Despite advances in the art, cost-reduction options have drawbacks. Especially problematic are long standoffs that need to create relatively large gaps between objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,138 entitled Molded Standoff discloses a metal/metal standoff with a machined base and an overmolded metal standoff collar composed of zinc. This device has many limitations including its high cost to produce and its inability to provide electrical insulation between interconnecting components, among other disadvantages. There is therefore a need in the art for a clinch-type standoff which is inexpensive to produce in longer lengths while providing a durable and sturdy structural connection between components.